


Fairy Tail Boys [Female!Reader x Fairy Tail Guys]

by Lethalliin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethalliin/pseuds/Lethalliin
Summary: The boys in Fairy Tail sure were a handful, but honestly, would you want them any other way?Just a bunch of drabbles, one-shots and mini-shots for the Fairy Tail boys, and Reader. Feel free to request.





	1. Welcome, welcome!

So, I've decided to give some love to the Fairy Tail boys, and thus, I have started this work. Please enjoy. If you want to make requests, feel free to. I will put the rating of a piece in front of the title of the chapter.

Rating shortcuts:  
GA - General Audiences  
T - Teen And Up Audiences  
M - Mature  
E - Explicit

 

For requests, please give me the following information:  
Name: (if an original character, otherwise just put Reader here)  
Age:   
Magic:  
Setting: (character and Fairy Tail boy get stuck in a cave, or character is pregnant, etc.)  
Extra: (any extra details you'd like to add)


	2. [GA] Morning cuddles [Natsu]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu loves cuddling in the morning

He's warm next to you, his arms are wrapped around your waist and they pull you impossibly closer towards him. "Morning, [Y/N]," he mumbles in your ear, voice still heavy with sleep.  
"Morning, Natsu," you giggle and tilt your head to glance at him over your shoulder. You smile warmly and move your arm to ruffle his hair, earning a soft purr from the pinkette. You giggle as he nuzzles his face in the crook of your neck. "Natsu, come on, we have to get up." You try to sound stern, you really do, but his kisses leave ticklish sensations and you can't help but giggle at them.  
"Not..." he kisses the joint between your neck and shoulder, "yet." He kisses up to your ear and places a firmer kiss next to it, then whispers, "I need my morning cuddles first."  
"You've been doing that since last night," you point out, firmly remembering how he had held you in this position since late the previous night.  
He chuckled and nuzzled his face in the crook of your neck, "Doesn't count. I wasn't awake then."  
You laugh, knowing well that trying to get Natsu up was going to be a losing battle, so you smile and enjoy the cuddle.


	3. [E] Comfort [Jet]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from Pilgraim.  
> Reader and Jet come back home after a mission and have comfort sex, for the first time Jet feels he's the one to the other person instead being the second choice.
> 
> Also, Jet's real name is Sarusuke.

Jet had changed a lot since [Y/N] had seen him last. He had a bit more mass on him – not like his partner, Droy. He wore his hair in a ponytail, and left his hat and jacket behind. Though he was still as attractive as the day you left. You developed a crush on him after joining Fairy Tail, but he only had his eyes on Levi. Always Levi.  
With a sigh, you stopped staring at him, rather focusing on your meal. What did it help to pine after a man who pined after another woman, who only pined after another man? Kind of a weird love square thing you have. Noticing your state, a certain orange haired individual made his way to you. Speak of the devil… you thought as your [E/C] eyes met his black ones.  
“Hey, everything alright there, [N/N]?” he asked, a shiver running down your spine. He gave a gentle smile and sat next to you. “Looks like something’s troubling you.”  
“You could say that,” you chuckled, feigning a smile, “Nothing major. Just adjusting to all the changes. Seven years sure is a lot of time… lots of changes…” Your eyes avoided his gaze, knowing that you couldn’t lie if you looked directly into his eyes.  
Jet gave a sympathetic smile, placing a gentle hand on your shoulder, “Hey, it’s okay. I get it. We had seven years to cope with the changes, you’ve all had less than a year.” A moment of silence fell between the two of you. “I got it!” A squeak parted your lips at Jet’s sudden shout and clapping hands. He gave you an apologetic smile, rubbing the back of his neck before he spoke again, “We could do a job together? I can catch you up on everything. O-only if you want to.”

That was how the two of you had ended up doing a few missions together, forming your own little group. Everyone seemed to notice how chipper the two of you were, so much happier than usual. But you knew it was only because he had a very good friend who would listen to all his troubles. Then again, the closeness it allowed you… well, it was so much more than you could expect.  
However, lately you noticed that there was something off with Jet. It was like he was constantly forcing himself to be happy in front of everyone. You didn’t bring any of it up, because you didn’t exactly know how.   
Instead you decided there was another way. One that involved your magic: animal possession. Okay, so spying on Jet wasn’t a good thing, but you knew this was the only way to figure out what was going on. Unfortunately, you couldn’t stray too far from the animal, or the link would be severed. So, now you were sitting behind Jet’s house – nothing grand, just a small cottage, very simplistic.   
Fortunately, you had a pet rat, who had very little issues with your magic. Looking into her eyes, you closed yours, and when you opened them again, you were looking up at your own face.  
“Good luck, [Y/N],” Skeeva whispered, smiling down at you, then placed you on the windowsill. You nodded your head at her, then hopped into the house.  
Now, if I was Jet… where would I be with no one else around? you thought to yourself, looking around the kitchen you were in. Sitting pack on your hindlegs, one of your paws scratching the back of your ears. Mmmmm… bedroom. Yeah.  
With that in mind, you skipped over towards his room, peeking into the doorway. What you saw… it sent your heart panging. He looked so… broken and sad. You couldn’t help but move closer, trying to strain your senses to figure something – anything – out. That’s when you notice the tears running down his cheeks. The shock was enough for your link to break, snapping back to your own body with a gasp.  
Without thinking, you ran into his house, into his room, “Jet… I… are you…” But as soon as you entered his room, seeing the shocked look on his face, his undressed state… well, suffice to say, you suddenly forgot what you were doing or wanted to do.  
Your cheeks burnt a crimson red, “Ah! I’m so sorry! I should’ve knocked…” You wanted to cover your eyes, but seeing the tear streaks down his cheeks… “Jet…” you whispered, moving towards him, kneeling in front of him to cup his face, “what’s wrong?”  
His eyes connected with yours and you could see all the pain in them, all the hurt and vulnerability. Your lip quivered as it struck at your heartstrings. “I… I’m tired of being everyone’s second choice…” His whisper almost made it past you. Almost.  
You knew you had to do something, and you did the first thing you could think of. His lips were so soft and warm. His eyes widened as he looked on in disbelief. You pulled away, suddenly realizing what you’d done. “Shit… I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that…” you murmured, voice quivering as you pulled your hands away, but you found Jet’s stopping them, bringing them back to his cheeks.  
“D-don’t… just… why?” His voice was soft and vulnerable.  
You smiled and rubbed small circles with your thumbs against his cheeks, “Because…” you took a deep breath, then heaved it out, “Because I love you.” Your eyes stayed on his, your cheeks reddening under his intense gaze. It was as if he was searching for something, anything to contradict your words.   
Your breath hitched as his lips crashed onto yours, but you returned it with equal fervour. Your lips parted with a yip as Jet hoisted you up onto his lap, his arms wrapping tightly around your waist. His tongue darted into your mouth, moaning. Your heart raced, beating against your chest. “J-Jet…” you whispered as you parted.  
“Sarusuke…” he whispered back, “My real name is Sarusuke.”  
You smiled, rubbing away his tears, “Sarusuke. I like it.” Your hands slowly wondered down his chest, stopping to feel the fast beat of his pulse beneath your fingertips, then moved down to the waistband of his boxers. You were surprised to find his erection straining to be freed. “W-wow,” you whispered, glancing down as you softly stroked it.  
The strangled gasp from above was quite rewarding. “You’ve always been my first choice,” you whispered, looking up at him. You smiled and kissed him softly, then pulled back to pull your shirt off, “Let me comfort you. Let me prove to you that you will always be my first choice.”  
Sarusuke looked into your eyes, gulping before he spoke, “I-I don’t need pity…”  
With a grunt, you shoved him so that he was laying flat on the bed, his legs dangling off the edge. You moved to kiss him again, slowly, deliberately, trying to convey all your emotions, “I’m not pitying you.” Your kisses moved down his chest, stopping only when his boxers halted your way. With conviction, you moved to kiss his member through the fabric, your eyes fixed on his. “I need you. I’ve needed you for a long time now, but I… all I could do was watch as you fell for Levy… I didn’t want to interfere. Then she broke your heart… and yet I couldn’t bring myself to tell you how I felt.” You placed your hands at the hem of his boxer, waiting for him to stop you, but he gave no form of protest. In fact, he brought his hands to yours, helping you pull them down.  
To say you were surprised or shocked would be quite the understatement. He carried quite the package, then again, you didn’t have much to compare to. You hadn’t seen any other penises save for those you’d seen in magazines or mangas. “Beautiful,” you whispered, smiling up at him, “Just like you.”  
“Thank you…” he whispered, but his voice fell away to a surprised gasp when you kissed the tip of his proud member. His hands took your shoulders, leading you back up to him, looking into your eyes, “Are you sure?”  
“W-well… I… I don’t really know what to do soI’mworriedthatImightfuckthingsupandI’msorry…” your voice sped up, “ThisismyfirsttimeandI’mworriedyouwon’tlikeit…” You fell silent as his lips landed on yours. He smiled as he pulled back, running a hand through your hair, gently stroking your back with the other.  
“I’m… your first?” he asked in a soft voice, an uncertain note to his tone.   
You nodded, “You’ll always be my first choice.”  
His lips found yours again, but they were softer against yours. “Thank you…”  
Your hands moved to unclasp your bra while his moved to remove your pants and panties in one go. You couldn’t help the self-consciousness setting in, your hands instinctively moving to cover your breasts, but his hands stopped yours.  
“You’re so beautiful. You’ve always been,” he whispered, his hands moving to touch your breasts, relishing in the pleasurable moans that parted your lips, at how your hips rocked erratically at his ministrations. He gently moved the two of you over, his form hovering over yours, “I’ll let you set the pace. Tell me when it stops hurting.”  
You gasped at the sudden feeling of his cock pressing against your entrance. That was also when you became acutely aware of just how wet you were, how much you needed to release the coil in your abdomen. But once he pressed in, you winced at the sharp pain, at the uncomfortable stretch. He stopped, peppering your face with kisses, his hands moving to cup and squeeze your breasts, trying to ease you back to pleasure.  
“Th-this is my first time too,” he whispered, his cheeks just as red as yours. You smiled and poked his nose, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. You moved your hips, testing the waters, and the pain wasn’t as intense. He took the hint and pressed deeper, until he was buried up to his hilt. “W-wow… this… you’re amazing…”  
You smiled, linking your arms around his neck, peppering him with kisses. His hips rocked gently, and soon the pain turned to pleasure. “I love you, Sarusuke,” you whispered, pressing your forehead against his. Neither one of you would last much longer, both of you coming undone.  
“I… I love you too, [Y/N]…” he grunted, his hips jerking sloppily against yours, “I fell for you before you disappeared… and when you came back… all those feelings came rushing back… but I… I was so use to being everyone’s second choice… that I couldn’t think of any reason why you would… why you would return my feelings.”  
Tears pricked at your eyes, and you pressed your lips against his once more, savouring the kiss, the moment, everything. The two of you came undone, his hips jerking shakily into you, his cum filling your walls. Your body shivered with your first orgasm, and you found yourself latching onto him with your arms and legs.  
As soon as your highs faded, he pulled out, fell beside you and wrapped his arm around you, pulling you flush against him. “Thank you. I know I’ve said it so many times… but I mean it,” he whispers in your ear. You turn your head to face him, smiling at the faint blush on his cheeks. “I… I know this is a bit late… but… would you… would you want to be my… my girlfriend?” he asked, his face turning even redder.  
Your heart soared and you squealed, hugging and kissing him, “Yes!” You giggled and nuzzled your face in the crook of his neck. “Of course I want to be your girlfriend.”  
“R-really?” He smiled back at you, hugging you tightly as tears flowed once more, “Thank you. You’ve made me the happiest man alive.”  
“And you’ve made me the happiest woman alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the bad smut scene... This is actually my very first one, so I'm sorry if it's not that good.


	4. [GA] Who are you? [Mystogan | Edo-Jellal]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from http://archiveofourown.org/users/margomikina/pseuds/margomikina
> 
> I'd like a story about Mystogan/Jellal. I'd like it to be about when his identity is not yet revealed and the reader finds out about it when she maybe meets him while he's out on a mission or is forced to go on a mission with him. Or of course you could decide yourself. i don't mind either way :)

“Mystogan, you can’t keep knocking people out like this,” the familiar voice of Makarov sounded as you neared the guild. “One of these days, someone’s going to get a concussion thanks to you.”

You frowned as it became apparent that the guild was much too quiet. “Hey, Master, where is-“ your voice trailed off as you entered the massive building, jaw dropping as you saw everyone fast asleep, and a cloaked figure standing in front of Makarov. “O… kay…” you hummed, raising a brow at the two, “What happened?”

The cloaked figure seemed genuinely taken aback at your presence, as if he had not expected anyone else to arrive. By Makarov’s ease, you knew this man was no threat, so you simply stepped closer, carefully avoiding any limbs or bodies in your path.

“Morning, [Y/N],” Makarov greeted cheerfully, as if this sort of thing happened every day. You simply waved back, a confused smile on your lips, though it faltered once you eyed the unknown male once more. “Ah, this is Mystogan,” the older male said, gesturing towards him.

Your jaw dropped, finger pointed towards him, merely inches away from touching him, “The Mystogan?” At a nod of Makarov’s head, you beamed a particularly large smile, “Wow, it’s nice to finally meet ya.” Your eyes drifted to the sleeping forms of your comrades, then looked back at the guilty male, “I take this is why no one ever sees ya?”

With a huff, he turned back to face Makarov, “I ‘ll be off.” 

The old man smiled eerily, his gaze flitting between you and Mystogan, “You’ll have to have her go with you.”

Mystogan tensed, eyes narrowed at the old man, while your smile only grew, a twinkle in your eyes. “I get to go with an S-Class!?” you squealed and fist-bumped the air, “Yes! Come on, Mystogan! Let’s get going!”

The cloaked male sighed, “You are an evil old man.” And then he followed after you, grabbing your arm and ushering you out of the guild, counting down from five. As soon as he reached zero, you heard the guild return back to life, but the two of you were already out of sight. “Don’t try anything stupid.”

You merely grinned, “Got it.”

====================

“Mystogan, wait up!” you huffed, panting when you stopped beside his prone form, breath escaping in huffs, “Geeze, you’re walking like a crazy person.” A laugh bubbled up, your hands on your knees as you tried to catch your breath, “I really need to exercise more.”

He merely stood silently beside you. An annoyed huff escaped you. Flicking your [h/l] [h/c] hair back, you turned to glare pointedly at him. His black eyes met your [e/c] ones. “What’s your deal?” you grumbled, poking at his chest, “Are you a robot or something?”

This was the closest you had been to him in the last two days, and your eyes began to pick up on the small details that peeked out from behind his facial coverings. Blue hair… looks like he’s got some mark on his face… wonder why he hides his face? He narrowed his eyes at you, shoved your hand away and continued to walk on, “We’re nearly there.”

With an annoyed grunt, you followed after him. But he stopped abruptly and you crashed into his back with a loud huff. Glaring at him, you slammed your hands against his back, “What the hell!? Some warning please!”

But he quickly raised a hand to cover your mouth, though if he intended to keep you quiet, it didn’t work, because you started shouting and swearing profanities at him for that. Her turned to glare at you, hissing very quietly, “Will you stay quiet?”

With a scowl, you did as he asked, and it became clear why. A soft growl came from the undergrowth. Tilting your head, you looked in the direction of the sound, same as Mystogan. Both of you tensed up, ready to fend off whatever manner of beast it was. He pulled out one of his staves, and your left arm turned draconic in appearance, heat radiating from it.

The rustle was the only warning either one of you had before it pounced, landing directly on top of Mystogan’s head. Fear quickly turned to amusement as he tried to pry the feral cat off of his head. Laughter bubbled up your throat, your arm turning back to normal as you watched on. The male growled, pulling at the cat, but it merely yowled and clung to his face. “I would like some help!” he shouted after a few minutes.

Wiping at your eyes, you let both your arms turn into more draconic ones, though this time the air surrounding it crackled with static. Reaching out, you poked the sides of the cat, sending it flying through the air and landing in a nearby tree with a very shocked look on its face. You grinned smugly at the S-Class Wizard, “Do I really need to tell you how poorly this does for your reputation?”

He turned to face you, and that’s when you noticed his bandanna and mask were torn to shreds, no longer concealing the handsome face beneath it. A blush crossed your cheeks as you saw his whole face. He frowned, then his hands flew up to touch his face, realizing that his disguise was ruined. “L-look away!” he shouted, covering his face with both hands.

Now it was your turn to frown, but your question died on your lips when you noticed his hands were shaking. Something nagged at the back of your mind, something involving Erza and the Magic Council, but you pushed that aside, choosing to turn around. “I’m… sorry,” you whispered, “I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

With a shaky sigh, Mystogan drew closer, leaning with his back against yours, “I should apologize… but, thank you.” Another moment of silence passed, broken by him, “I hide my face because I look very closely to someone else… and they have caused much grief to someone we both know.”

Frowning, you tried to think on it, when two and two suddenly snapped in place. Of course, you felt like facepalming at the slowness of your brain. He looked like Sieg, and Sieg looked like Jellal. And from what little Erza has told you about her past, Jellal was a topic that troubled her a lot. So, it made sense that Mystogan hid his face.

“It’s fine. I get it… but… would it be okay if I asked that you didn’t wear it around me?” you asked in a hushed whisper, wondering if he’d even heard you as a pregnant pause passed. When he moved away, you didn’t know whether to turn around or stay rooted to the spot.  
“Let’s make camp here tonight,” his voice intruded into your thoughts, and as you turned around, you noticed he had tossed away the tatters of his facial coverings.

“O-okay,” you stuttered, then slapped your cheeks and nodded, “Fire! I’ll start the fire!” You ran about, grabbing whatever wood you could, then stacked it into a bonfire. Satisfied, you leaned back, and puffed out flames that instantly set the wood ablaze. That was also when you noticed him staring at you. Blood crept up to your cheeks, “W-what?”

“You’re not a Dragon Slayer… and you’re not a Take-Over Wizard… so, what are you?” he asked, a curious glint in his eyes, “I noticed how you could take-over dragon body parts, and you just breathed out fire.”

Smiling, you leaned back, sitting next to the fire, “Yeah, it’s Dragon Guardian Magic. It’s not as powerful as Dragon Slayer Magic, but…” you looked down at your hand, letting it turn more draconic, then back to human, “it looks really cool!” You grinned and looked back at Mystogan, “Unlike Take-Over, I don’t actually need to have a living creature. It’s been passed down through my family.”

He smiled, and you felt a blush creep up as you noted how good it looked on him, “I see. Magic is really wonderful, isn’t it?” Something about the way he said it struck at you. It wasn’t like the excited way a child would say it, nor was it the way a new wizard would say it, full of joy at unlocking and learning more. No, it sounded like someone who had never truly known magic, someone who didn’t take it for granted.

“Y-yeah,” you mumbled, titling your head as you really looked at him, “So… what’s your story?”

“It’s a long one.”

“I have time.”

And so, he divulged his past to you. He told you all about Edolas, and how he came to disapprove of his father’s use of Anima. Then he began to tell of how he came to Earth Land to try his best to stop Edolas from causing too much chaos with Anima. He told of a small girl he had travelled with, but after a while he had to leave her behind, lest he place her in danger. It was some time after that, that he joined up with Fairy Tail, and when he found out about his Earth Land counterpart. 

================

After that night, the two of you had been closer, starting as friends and gently easing into something a bit more. But then the fated day came when he had to return to Edolas. You knew he couldn’t leave his home, not this time, and you couldn’t leave all your comrades and friends behind. 

Your hands clung to his as your body lifted from the ground, “M-Mystogan…” Tears welled at the corners of your eyes, but a gentle smile formed on your lips, “Please be careful?”

Tears formed in his eyes as he pulled you closer, wrapping his arms around you one final time, planting one last kiss on your lips. “You know me,” he chuckled, his voice bittersweet.

“I love you,” you whispered as your hands finally let go of his, watching as he disappeared before you found yourself back in Earth Land.

==================

That was seven years ago. But every year, on that day, you would return to where you had first started your friendship, set up camp and gaze at the stars, imagining how he was faring.

“You know… it wasn’t fair saying something so important without giving me a chance to say it back. I love you too.”


	5. [T] Kitty [Laxus]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request for http://archiveofourown.org/users/LaxusMaster/pseuds/LaxusMaster
> 
> Ummmmm magic experiment gone wrong turning Reader into a neko(???)

“Nyah!”

Everyone jumped at the loud squeal, their attention turning to the upper balcony. 

“W-would you stop that!” This voice they recognized. Laxus.

It was clear to read that everyone was thinking the same thing: What on earth was going on?  
The next moment, Laxus was leaping off of the balcony, and following him was a female figure.

“Laaaxus-sama!” the female moaned, her feline ears flicking, her tail swishing lazily and her cheeks flushed as she approached him, “Please stroke me!”

Quite a few of the men turned scarlet, nose bleeds here and there. The women watched on in stunned silence. Laxus was turning redder by the moment, looking this way and that as if he would find some large sign blinking ‘Escape from awkward situations’.

“[Y/N], what’s the matter?” Erza asked, gently approaching the female.

She turned to hiss at the redhead, “Get away from Laxus-sama!” Leaping up, she landed by his feet, purring as she rubbed her face against his legs. 

“She was like this when she arrived,” Laxus sighed, his blush creeping towards his ears and down his neck, “And she doesn’t seem to respond… normally…”

And so, the rest of the guild spent nearly the entire day trying to find ways to get answers from you, or to cure you. Levy and Lucy were reading all the books they could find, but so far nothing had appeared. There was short mentions of one possible cure, but it was quickly shot down when it was revealed to involve sex and everyone agreed that they would not do that, especially since [Y/N] was clearly in no state to think rationally.

Unfortunately, Laxus had to stand aside and keep her occupied as best he could. Though it seemed just standing and not pushing her away was enough. She purred loudly, rubbing her face against his neck. He did his best to keep his hands far away from her, and to make sure she didn’t go near areas she wasn’t supposed to. Of course, he couldn’t help blushing at all the affection she was giving him, and in such a public display.

“L-Laxus-sama,” she purred, sitting on his lap, looking up at him, her brows creasing ever so slightly and her lips pursing into a pout. “W-why won’t you touch me?” she sighed, leaning closer, her face inches from his.

He gulped audibly, “I-it’s weird.” His hands twitched ever so slightly. His eyes moved from her eyes, down to the adorable pout then at the nearest pillar, “I-inappropriate.”

She giggled, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she leaned closer, her lips now hovering inches from his, her warm breath wafting over his lips, sending a tingling sensation of his skin. “Don’t you want everyone to see whose kitten I am?” she purred in a sultry voice, her hands snaking up to wrap around his neck.

Instinctively his hands darted to her hips. He had intended to pull her off, but found his hands glued to her hips, unable to push her away. Why? Because of how happy she looked as soon as he touched her. Gulping again, he stared at her, licking his lips, hoping that she would stop making this so hard for him. “L-look, th-this isn’t you… you don’t know what you’re saying or doing. I wouldn’t want you to regret your actions when you return back to normal,” he huffed, though he felt his resolve crumbling at the genuine hurt in her eyes.

“I-it is me, Laxus-sama,” she whispered, her eyes looking down, tears welling at the corners, threatening to spill, “I-I feel this way…” A frown settled on her brows, “I-it’s j-just my filter that’s gone.” She looked back into his eyes, tears trickling down her cheeks, “D-don’t you like me, Puppy?”

“I-“ His resolve was quickly crumbling to nothing. Here he had [Y/N] on his lap, seeking his attention and touch, almost begging him to give her the lightest of touches. She looked so delectable, but he knew he couldn’t have her. But the temptation was growing to be too powerful. He found himself pulling her closer, leaning down, bringing his lips closer and closer to hers…

“I GOT IT!!!” Wendy shouted, bursting through the guild doors, a paper in her hand and a bottle in the other.

After that, it was discovered that she had taken up a job to help out with some experiments, but something had gone awry and turned her into a neko. Unfortunately, before the researcher could reverse the effects, she had run off, chasing after what was most dear to her. He had given Wendy some instructions on how to prepare the potion correctly, along with a magic chant she needed to say while it was administered, and how to apply it.

===========

A few hours later, [Y/N] was fast asleep in the infirmary, the cat ears and tail no longer present. Beside her sat Laxus, his brows pulled into a scowl as he mulled everything over. From how he understood it, everything she had done was of her own choosing. Did that mean that she really did have some feelings for him?

“Uhg… my head.” His eyes darted to her waking form, watching intently as her hand moved to pinch the bridge of her nose. “I swear I didn’t have drop to drink…” she mumbled as her eyes pried open, scanning her surroundings until they fell on him. “H-huh? L-Laxus?” Her cheeks were dusted with pink as she pulled the covers up to hide the lower half of her face, “What are you doing? Why am I here? What happened?”

A chuckle bubbled up, a strangely warm smile on his lips, “Good to see you’re better. I’ll go call the others.” As he rose up, he found himself immobile, unable to move. [Y/N]’s glowing red eyes told him why. “What?”

“You’re avoiding my questions,” she stated, brows furrowed. Her eyes returned to their normal [e/c], and she looked away, “I… I have this gap in my memory, and it’s frustrating…”

Laxus sighed and moved closer, “Look… you went on a job, something went awry and you turned into a neko. But Wendy found the researcher, and he gave us a potion and we cure you.” Should he tell her about what she’d been doing? No… it would be best not to…

“Oh Gods… did I do anything… embarrassing?” she groaned, covering her face with one hand.

“Oh, plenty,” a soft giggle sounded, Lucy’s figure quickly approaching, “Glad to see you’re awake. Was Laxus trying to hog you all to himself?” A mischievous glint sparkled in her brown eyes as she eyed the Lighting Dragon Slayer. “Then again, I wouldn’t be surprised, what with how you practically threw yourself on him,” she snickered, patting her friend’s head.

Eyes widening, Laxus stared at Lucy, gulping audibly. He watched as [Y/N]’s face turned crimson, her eyes peeking from between her fingers. “I-I should go,” he said and dashed off.

“Laxus! Wait!” 

But he was already outside the guild. [Y/N] turned to glare at Lucy, “You just had to spoil the fun? I wanted to see how he’d react if he had to tell me himself.”

The blonde laughed, clapping her knee, “I couldn’t leave poor Laxus to do that. I don’t think he’d be able to survive that.”

[Y/N] rolled her eyes, hands moving to rub her temples, “Yeah, yeah. I was just trying to milk the amnesia thing. But someone always has to spoil the fun.” With a sigh, she moved out of the bed, “I should really talk to him about it though… Make some things… clear…”

==================

“Thought I’d find you here.”

Laxus glanced behind him at her approaching form, a faint pink dusting his cheeks, “Predictability, or stalking?”

She smirked and poked his nose as she sat down beside him, “Wouldn’t you like to know.” For a while, they sat beside each other in silence, until she sighed and gave him a sideways glance, “So… I should probably tell you that I remember everything that happened…” At his widening eyes, she shrugged and looked ahead of her once more, “I won’t say that it was just the transformation or whatever. I do like you… but…” she returned her sideways glance, “if you don’t feel the same, just say the word. I’ll drop the whole thing and pretend it never happened.”

He stared at her for a long time, trying to process her words. Unfortunately, she took it as a silent rejection. With a smile, she began to rise up, “I see. I’ll just leave before it gets too-“ But his hand darted out to grab hers, pulling her towards him and holding her firmly in his arms. “...awkward?” she finished her sentence, confusion clearly written on her face. “Uhm… L-Laxus?” Her blush started to creep up again, spreading down her neck and up to her ears.

“W-why don’t we… hang out and… talk about… stuff?” he asked, eyes suddenly shying away from her, his cheeks dusted pink. “I-it doesn’t have to be a date or anything and I wouldn’t want to-“

She chuckled and leaned forwards to press a gentle kiss on his cheek, “I’d love to hang out and talk about stuff.” Her smile widened at the completely baffled expression on his face. She planted another kiss on his nose, “Boop.”

“S-stop that,” he grumbled, scooping her up and tossing her over his shoulder.

She squealed, but soon started laughing, and Laxus found himself laughing as well, a genuine smile spreading across his face as he carried her back to her house.


	6. [T] Ghost of the Past [Leo]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianCherisher/pseuds/GuardianCherisher  
> Before Karen a long long time ago, the lion had a master. Eventually they began to fall in love with one another, to a point where it hurt. Leo knew he was immortal and that she one be gone one day. But he never would have imagined that day coming this soon. The day he lost her.  
> Could it be like a flashback through his POV with little things in present day fairytail reminding him of his lost love? Or glimpses of her ghost in the crowd? Could the reader have a fairytail mark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that there are references of blood/violence and death. It is mild, but I'd still like to put this warning here.

The first time Leo had seen Lucy, it wasn’t really the fact that she was a celestial wizard that scared him off. No, that wasn’t why he had outright avoided her for so long. But it was the easy explanation that no one would question.

Those moments where he would freeze up around certain people, or why he’d spent so much time with women… They were all his way of running away from the truth. A truth no one living knew…

_“Hey, Leo, you’re supposed to be a lion, right?”_

_“What kind of silly question is that, [Y/N]?”_

_“Well, you haven’t really done the roar, ya know?”_

“Loke, everything okay there? You seem so out of it today,” The new, unfamiliar voice snapped him back to reality as he looked down at the woman clinging to his side. Her [e/c] eyes twinkled with adoration that made his heart snares tug painfully.

With a nervous cough, he rubbed the back of his neck and looked away, “Ah, it’s nothing, really. Just remembered I had an important meeting to go to. Guild business and all.” And before she could speak another word, he pried himself out of her arms and sprinted as fast as he could.

He needed to get back to the guild and just keep his mind occupied. Anything was better than remembering. With the guild in sight, he felt himself ease just that little bit… and then _she_ was there. Of all the times she could have shown up.

Turning around, she smiled at him, giving a friendly wave, “Oh, Loke, it’s nice seeing you again.”

_“Good morning, Leo,” she chuckled, giving one of her warm smiles only he would see and waving as he approached, “Felt like walking around with us mortals?”_

_“No, I merely wished to spend more time with you, [Y/N],” he answered, faint blush on his cheeks as he avoided her gaze, ears twitching nervously. However, his eyes widened as he finally noticed she had stood in front of him, her finger pressed against his nose.”_

_“Boop! You’re it, Kitten!”_

“Yeah, I gotta go!” he shouted, snapping himself out of the memory as he changed direction, charging towards the market place. He heard Lucy protest, but her voice soon faded away as the distance grew more.

 

_“Leo… I love you. I know that as a Celestial Wizard… I shouldn’t… but…” Her beautiful [e/c] eyes were screwed shut, strands of her [h/c] hair covering her face partly, but not enough to hide the furious blush on her face._

_Heart thumping in his throat as he approached her. He knew he shouldn’t. He was the leader of the Zodiacs… he out of them all should know that it would only end in heartbreak… But he could not ignore his own heart for much longer. Hands gripping her shoulders, he pulled her closer, “I love you too, [Y/N].”_

_Their lips met and he felt… euphoric, blissful, the happiest he had ever felt in a very long time. When they parted, she gave the biggest, warmest, happiest smile he had ever seen on her lips, then pulled him into the tightest hug she had ever given. And he knew, he was wearing a similar smile on his own face._

_But something was wrong… His hands felt something warm and wet on her back. She was slowly growing heavier. “Leo… help… me…” she whispered, voice wheezy. Dread filled his very being as he slowly pulled back from her._

_Blood trickling from her lips, her once bright eyes now dulled and faded, skin pale, and a gaping hole in her chest. “[Y/N]… [Y/N]!”_

He shot up, screaming at the top of his lungs, “ _[Y/N]_!”

Sweating, panting, heart hammering. Another nightmare. He ran a hand over his face as he fell back. If only his bed could swallow him up… or if his time would finally run out… No, he couldn’t afford to think like that. [Y/N] wouldn’t want him to be like this…

Something squirmed beside him and his gaze fell on the [h/c] locks of the woman he had spent his night with. He sat upright again, but made to get out of the bed this time. “Sorry, Patricia. Gotta run,” he mumbled, getting dressed and leaving a small note on the bedside table.

 

_“I heard there’s this new guild called Fairy Tail. Imagine how cool it would be to join a guild?” The smile that radiated from her could put the sun to shame, “What do you say, Leo? Should we join this Fairy Tail and see how it goes?”_

_“Sure, why not?” he chuckled, resting his chin on top of her head and letting out a purr, “Anything for my Lioness.”_

After Karen’s death… well, what better place to spend the last of his days than where [Y/N] had spent hers? Fairy Tail had been like a family for them both. He just wanted to feel closer to her… before it all ended. He didn’t even know what would happen once he passed away…

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a familiar voice, “Hey! Come back here, Kitten!”

Eyes wide, he spun around, searching for her, “[Y/N]?” But all he saw was a young woman chasing after a cat. His hope deflated and he berated himself for believing it possible that she would be back. No, she wouldn’t be after what had happened. It was his fault, just like Karen’s death was. This was the price he had to pay.

 

It had now been a while since Lucy had saved him. As thankful as he was for it, the guilt of [Y/N]’s death still hung heavily over him. At least Lucy had given him his space to recover his energy, but he was still plagued by his memories.

_“[Y/N], are you sure you want this? Want me? There are… others. Mortal men who you could live happily with for the entirety of your life… You could live happily together… Grow… old together. I… I won’t be able to grow old with you…”_

_She merely smiled, cupped his cheek and placed a soft kiss on his lips, “And I don’t care about that, Leo. I know I’m mortal, and I know that you’re immortal. It still doesn’t change the way I feel about you. I want to spend my life with you.”_

_“[Y/N]… I…”_

_He could only watch in horror as the spell closed in on her, could only try to pull her out of the way, but before he’d moved an inch, it had hit her. Both their eyes widened, traveling down towards the gaping hole in her chest, blood gushing out of the fresh wound. She looked up at him, voice wheezy, “Leo… help… me…”_

_And then she collapsed, the colour rapidly draining from her. He fell to his knees, trying his best to keep her awake and alive, to try and heal her, but to no avail. Tears poured down his cheeks as he held her close, refusing to let go, “[Y/N], please wake up… Don’t… don’t leave me, please!”_

_All he received was silence, her body limp in his arms. Rage and grief consumed him, and for the first time, the Lion roared towards the heavens._

“Leo! Wake up!”

He shot upright, but knocked his head against someone else’s. Wincing and looking around, he noticed he was in Lucy’s bed, with Lucy now currently nursing her forehead. “Lucy?”

She frowned, then it smoothed out, replaced by a sad smile, “You appeared here… You were crying out… You know… you can tell me anything, right? It’s not good to keep it all in.”

And so, for the first time in centuries, he let it all out. She comforted him and slowly helped him move on. Something no other person could ever have done for him. And yet, she did it so effortlessly. And for that, he would be ever grateful. Since then, he’s moved on, remembering all the good memories, rather than latching onto the bad ones.

 

_“Leo, when I die, I think I’d try to reincarnate… or become a Spirit.”_

_“Heh, I think you’re stubborn enough to actually succeed at that.”_

_“Well, I promise you, no matter what, I’ll always find you. In this lifetime, and the next.”_

“Excuse me, but could you perhaps help me?” a much too familiar voice sounded, drawing his attention to the woman behind him. [E/c] eyes looked into his, a kind and warm smile radiating from her lips, and her [h/c] locks swaying gently in the breeze, “I was looking for a Lion, but I only seem to be finding kittens. Mind helping a girl out?”


	7. Please Note [Not A Chapter]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a note to anyone still waiting for requests or planning to request.

Please note that I will not be on AO3 24/7, and it might take me between a few hours to a few months to publish any requests. I try to do them in the order I receive them, but sometimes one will be easier for me to write than another. So, keep in mind that OC requests and any requests with a detailed plot will take longer to finish than others, and if your request has both, it will take me quite a while to write it.

I do have writer's block very frequently, so that does not help either. I try to work on all my requests as much as I can, and when I reach a point where I can't write, I put it on hold. I apologize to anyone who feels like I've ignored their requests, I haven't. I have them all saved on a Word Document.

I can only publish new chapters when I'm at my dad's, because we have uncapped Wi-Fi there. However, I spend the majority of my time at my mom's, and the Wi-Fi there is both capped and not always on, thus I cannot exactly say when I can and can't publish. I also work two weekends per month, and will start working in the week days as well.

And please remember that these are **_requests_** , not **_commissions_** , so they're not paid for, thus there is no pressure for me to finish it withing a specific time frame. If these were commissions, I would put all my effort into it and only focus on it until it's done. Requests I do because I like to, and I put a lot of love and effort into writing them. Please understand that I'm not saying that requests aren't as important, but it's not something that is paid for and I feel better because I can properly take my time to give a quality result.

So, thank you to those that have understood this and have waited patiently for their requests to finish, and to those still waiting. I promise that I am working on all of them. I apologize that I can't finish them at a fast pace, but thank you for being patient.


End file.
